Present systems and methods for determining where a user is located within a vehicle suffer from various deficiencies. For example, visual systems such as facial recognition systems are expensive and typically require a dedicated camera in one or more locations. Systems determining user location based on the location of mobile phones are imprecise and unreliable because a user location and a device location can be different, e.g., a driver may place their mobile phone on the passenger seat or in a purse on the passenger floor board.